User blog:Buzz The HiveWing/My Random OC Stockpile Blog!
|-| Anaconda = Anaconda SeaWing Genderfluid (please use “they” and “they’re” when referring to Anaconda) Anacapa (mother) and Terrapin (father) Periwinkle (sister) Python (brother in a Alternate Universe) Baiji (son), Whitetip (son), Blacktip (son, deceased in a few Alternate Universes’), Streamlet (daughter), Wyrm (genderless), Olm (genderless), Coconut Milk (undecided gender, an existing dragonet in some Alternate Universes') Queen Whirlpool (distant ancestor, deceased), Prince Frilled Shark (distantly related, deceased), Prince Frigatebird (distantly related), Queen Guppy (distantly related), Prince Minnow (distantly related), several other unnamed royal SeaWings; Sharkbite (cousin), unnamed brother-in-law (deceased), Sevengill (niece), Blacktip (nephew, deceased), Merganser (brother-in-law), Seagrass (nephew), Mermaid (cousin), Will Cipher (brother-in-law), Pisces Cipher (nephew), Siren Cipher (niece) and others Anaconda has slightly oversized blackish-gray eyes which, in direct or at least partial sunlight, come across as a watery, pale greenish-milky color. Anaconda’s bioluminescent stripes, mysterious as they are - emit a spectacular, illuminating white light - this is very peculiar, considering that these stripes are as black as the deepest ocean abyss. Semi-circular driftwood beige horns. Anaconda has an uncommonly thick, and unheard of, layer of silvery-clear webbing that, when immersed in freshwater, shines a vibrant and extraordinary, pastel green. Anaconda is full of wondrous surprises - from intense rainforest foliage green scales, to unforgettable pinkish-white wing membranes marked by tiny cobalt blue waterdrops, to a handsome cocoa bean brown underside and lush mountain forest green gills. Lastly, is the unique whiteish-pinkish-red coral necklace that Anaconda has roped around they’re slim neck. They have no special abilities/powers, unless you count them as being Genderfluid. -- Name - Anaconda Tribe - SeaWing Gender - Genderfluid Parents - Anacapa (mother) and Terrapin (father) Sister - Periwinkle Brother (in a Alternate Universe) - Python Dragonets - Baiji, Whitetip, Blacktip (deceased in a few Alternate Universes’), Streamlet, Wyrm, Olm, Coconut Milk (an existing dragonet in some Alternate Universes') Cousins - Sharkbite, Mermaid, Lakefoam (an existing cousin in some Alternate Universes’), Bait, Fishhook, Lion’s Mane (an existing cousin in some Alternate Universes’), Axolotl, possibly others Nieces - Sevengill, Siren Cipher, others Nephews - Pisces Cipher, Seagrass, others Distant Relatives - Prince Frilled Shark, Prince Frigatebird, Prince Minnow, Queen Guppy, several unnamed royal SeaWings, others Ancestors - Queen Whirlpool, others Anaconda has slightly oversized blackish-gray eyes which, in direct or at least partial sunlight, come across as a watery, pale greenish-milky color. Anaconda’s bioluminescent stripes, mysterious as they are - emit a spectacular, illuminating white light - this is very peculiar, considering that these stripes are as black as the deepest ocean abyss. Semi-circular driftwood beige horns. Anaconda has an uncommonly thick, and unheard of, layer of silvery-clear webbing that, when immersed in freshwater, shines a vibrant and extraordinary, pastel green. Anaconda is full of wondrous surprises - from intense rainforest foliage green scales, to unforgettable pinkish-white wing membranes marked by tiny cobalt blue waterdrops, to a handsome cocoa bean brown underside and lush mountain forest green gills. Lastly, is the unique whiteish-pinkish-red coral necklace that Anaconda has roped around they’re slim neck. They have no special abilities/powers, unless you count them as being Genderfluid. |-| Crypt = Under Construction Crypt SkeletalWing Male... or, at least speculated to be As a SkeletalWing, Crypt is noticeable small compared to most dragon’s, with his wiry gazelle-like horns scarcely reaching so much as the RainWing’s standard height extent. His figure is ghastly in the eyes of other’s, as it is painstakingly thin His Crypt’s claws (fore and hind) are polydactyl, causing him to have six claws instead of the usual five. He is able to fly/glide without fully extended wings, has a prehensile tail, is a skilled climber, phenomenal night vision. Exhales a thick, irritating mist that causes stinging/itching in a dragon's scales for roughly two hours after contact or, death if it gets in the dragon’s bloodstream. |-| Bubbles = Bubbles (sometimes referred to as Bubbs) HiveWing and SkyWing Male Bubbles is a somewhat abnormally larger then average dragon, with a moderately heavy built, brawny shoulders, vast segmented wings (like a dragonfly’s) and a genetically thin jawline. He easily passes as a normal HiveWing, but if examined carefully, you'll realize he's not entirely just a HiveWing. He has palely toned, smooth, sweet curry orange scales banded with horizontal semi-broad, thick tiger orange stripes along his maw, snout, neck, and spine with paler, vertical thin pumpkin orange stripes along his shoulders, legs, and tail. His eyes are curious, mesmerizing, pear-gray orbs. His wind-swept horns are a handsome rust hue while his wing membranes are completely transparent, with hints of warm apricot. His upper spike(s) are a fiery flame orange, whilst his lower ridges(s) are a flawless tiger's eye brown and his plump belly and harmless tail tip are a beautiful floral white. Wears a sturdy, medium-sized, adventurer’s pouch strapped securely across his chest. Beehive (Mother) and Vesuvius (Father) Salmon (full SkyWing, male, lawkeeper in Possibility), Butter (SandWing-SkyWing hybrid, male, innkeeper and restaurant owner in Possibility) He can produce small, moderately-warm, flames that last approximately thirty long minutes. He can also inject a seemingly harmless, watery-like liquid, from his fore claws; this liquid gives the victim temporary illusions and nausea. He has Marlow, a trustworthy and intelligent kea bird companion. Pansexual. |-| Salmon = Needs Revision Salmon SkyWing Male Salmon is a deep, rich, marmalade-gold scale hue with a pale, scarred, baby pink snout. His eyes are a fierce chartreuse green. His horns are a golden glimmer with bands of faint smoke gray and his wing membranes are a vibrant burnt orange. His ridge(s) are yam orange and his belly is winter mood white. He wears a signature scarlet cape that radiates authority. He was cursed with firescales from the moment he hatched; but due to the combined events of a experiment gone haywire, some help from a friend, and possibly unforeseen forces at work, he has learned to harness this power in a extraordinary way. Salmon can now control the elements of fire as easily as a SeaWing can swim, or, perhaps even easier. Burning scales, blazing glory, blisteringly bright heart. "When life threatens to wash you out, blaze brighter.” |-| Fea = Fea SandWing Female Fea is mostly mysterious. She's more of a 'say little and do much' type of dragon. Most of her neighbors assume this is because she is very, very, introverted. However, this is partially a misunderstanding. Yes, she isn't fond of conversations and being 'socially acceptable' and in general would rather be alone 24/7. A physically fit, young dragoness, that is slightly above the normal height ratio of her tribe. Pale, platinum blonde scales with darker toned, dark earth scales bespeckled here and there. Fiery copper red triangle(s) run down her spine in thin, perfectly even, lines. Dark, glossy, abyss black eyes. Flawless shoji white horns. A feathery, espresso brown ridge and a muscular rocky bluffs gray belly. Animi |-| Deathwatch = Deathwatch HiveWing and LeafWing and NightWing Male Deathwatch has a brawny, yet angular, figure and is evidently well over the standard ratio of all three tribe’s normal height extents. Foresight (he only foresees the dark prospects and forthcomings though), Spiritual Sense (he can feel/sense the presence of the paranormal/supernatural). |-| Artblock = Artblock RainWing (with traces of IceWing heritage) Agender “Art is great and all, but the power of one’s imagination infinitely bests everything.” “Do you, or don’t you; trust me?” Category:Blog posts